The Lion and the Lamb
by heytherepanda
Summary: Otis is away and Vladimir has been kidnapped by one of the most dangerous underground gang leaders, and he doesn't plan on giving him back.  Living in a black world with this man, will Vlad lose his mind before Otis finds him?  -Rating may change.-
1. Phase 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod go to the original author, Heather Brewer. Idea and inspiration (as well as allowing adoption) in this fic by sairiotana.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going."<p>

Vladimir Tod sighed. His uncle had been juggling his decision to go on a vacation for a while or stay home with Vlad. Ever since Vlad's parents and his aunt Nelly had died, Otis had been dedicated to taking care of Vlad and making sure their lives were as peaceful as possible. Being a cop, this was certainly difficult, but he made it work. But when he had been given a vacation, Vlad insisted he go alone so that he wouldn't have to worry about keeping Vlad within arm's reach instead of relaxing.

Otis sat on his bed, shaking his head and pushing his suit case away. "Nope, not going. I can have a vacation right here."  
>"No you can't, you know just as well as I do that you'd be miserable staying here for a week." Vlad crossed his arms over his chest, "You're going."<p>

As if on cue, the honk of a taxi cab came from outside. Vlad smiled, "And there's your ride." Otis sighed heavily. He stood up and grabbed his case, pulling it down the stairs and out to the cab. Vlad followed him and helped him put his luggage in the trunk. Otis looked at his nephew and grasped his shoulders. "You promise me that you'll call and you'll be careful?"

Vlad nodded, "I promise."  
>Otis smiled proudly and patted the boy's shoulder. He turned and slid into the cab, mumbling "airport please" before the car took off. Soon, it wasn't even visible, and Vlad went back into the house.<p>

He never realized how quiet his house could be. Knowing he would be alone for a week depressed him; oh well, nothing some mindless video games wouldn't cure.

The raven haired teen decided on a new game Otis had gotten. He didn't bother with the name as he figured it would eventually show up at some point, and just popped it into the system and hit '_New Game_' on the menu screen.

* * *

><p>A sandpaper tongue woke Vladimir. He swatted lightly, lifting his head to look at the black cat licking his cheek. "Amenti," he said in mock greeting. She mewed and stared at him. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Vlad jumped slightly and glanced at the clock.<p>

11:57  
>…<p>

_Who the hell would be at my door and 11:57? _he thought, furrowing his brows. The house was dark as it had been still light out when he had fallen asleep. He stumbled to the door and opened it slowly, waking up as he did so. In the doorway, there were two tall figures staring at him. Vlad waited a moment, his eyes flicking from one large shadow to the other. "Can I help you?" he asked. With a cop like Otis as his uncle, Vlad knew too well what the spark of a tazer looked like. When he saw it in the hands of one of the tall shadows, Vlad gasped and slammed the door behind him, running back the way he came.

He slammed himself into the bathroom door, wondering why it was closed in the first place, and with a shaky hand opened it and locked himself inside. He could hear the door being pushed in, but it held onto the hinges as the men behind the door tried to bust it open. Vlad pulled out his phone and attempted to dial 911, but with his hands shaking so terribly, he dialed incorrectly and had to start over. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his brain going dreadfully slow but painfully fast at the same time; he felt like he would burst with the fear. Otis would never want to go on vacation ever again when he found out about this!

He jumped and yelped loudly when he heard the door splinter and fall into the house. His thin phone fell from his hands and slid against the tiles, the corner of it hanging through the crack under the door. Heavy footsteps approached the bathroom door, their shadows blocking any light from coming in. Vlad covered his mouth, hoping his breathing was quieter than it sounded in his ears, and cursed his phone. How dare it be so thin.

The house went quiet. Silent, even. Vlad froze and waited, praying they hadn't noticed his hiding place in the bathroom. A footstep closer to the door, then a knock. Was he supposed to answer?

Suddenly the door flew into the wall behind it and Vlad backed himself into the wall, gasping and shaking violently. The two men flicked the light switch up, bringing light into the room. Their appearance was quite odd for people who were breaking in. Suits and black sunglasses. They reminded Vlad of those "secret agents" he saw in spy movies.

They stared at Vlad for a long while, making him want to shrink into a corner and hide. He swallowed and tried to speak, but with a deep voice, the man closest to him beat him to it. "You've been caught in a corner, cooperate with us and you won't be hurt."

"Who are you?" Vlad demanded. This earned him an irritated expression from the one who had spoke. "Like I said, cooperate and you won't be hurt."

"You'd better get out of my house, my uncle's a cop and he'll kick your sorry ass!" He knew it was weak of him to use that and these guys probably wouldn't believe him anyway, but the boy was desperate and would take any chance he had to get away.

The man further into the hallway sighed and shook his head, stepping in front of his partner in crime and, with lightning fast moves, had Vlad's wrists in one hand behind his back. The teenager shook and struggled violently, screaming at him to release him, pulling at his arms and trying to kick behind him. Each attempt, the man dodged or prevented; he looked at his companion, who nodded as if they were having a mental conversation. Vlad found his yells and demands cut off as the man pressed a cloth against his nose and mouth. Realizing what it was made him struggle harder, throw his head back, anything to get the cloth away. But it didn't last long, as he suddenly felt sluggish and his eyelids grew heavy. His body eventually fell limp against the man holding him, who released his hands and let the body fall to the tiles, lifeless. He looked at his partner as he pulled out a silver cell phone. "Target captured, proceed to transportation."


	2. I Want to Go Home

**This chapter is not one of my favorites, I am trying to get my writing gears going again. Sorry for the low quality of it, I hope to make the next ones much better. Also, apologies for the length.**

**Edit: Okay, the line breaks and Italics that just seemed to vanish have been fixed.**

* * *

><p><em>Vladimir Tod.<em>

_Go away..._

_You must awaken!_

_I'm tired..._

_You are in danger! Awaken, Vlad-_

"-imir Tod." Vladimir squeezed his eyes tight, his body and mind awake now but still not willing to rise. But that voice had so desperately wanted him to, there must have been something that _it _knew and he didn't.

And sure enough, that 'something' was evident.

Vladimir made something between a gasp and a yelp as he was ripped off of the ground by the shoulder and to his feet, and met with the angry face of a strange man. His face was contorted in irritation and his dark eyes saw scum in Vlad.

"Told ya ta wake up ya damned moron!" he shouted. Very different from the voice that had woken Vladimir in the first place.

"Hands off," a stern, smoother voice ordered.

Vlad's face instantaniously met with cold, hard concrete. He pushed himself in a sitting position, blinking to regain clear vision. The room was damp, dark save for but a few lights dangling from the ceiling. Large double doors were on the north wall that most likely led to higher levels. This seemed too dirty, too damp and unkempt to be any useful floor.

There was a man approaching him, tall and broad shouldered with a face that would define 'if looks could kill' in an instant. He glared down at Vlad, making the boy shrink into his jacket in attempt to get further away from him. "Stay away from me!" Vlad pleaded as he flinched away from the stranger.

Instead of yelling, or even attacking like Vlad expected, the man reached down and held out his hand. "To your feet, boy." That voice...this guy had gotten the other off of him earlier.

Not wanting to question his order, Vladimir took the hand and pulled himself up, brushing the dirt and pebbles from his clothing. His cheeks burned in the coldness of the room and aggitation. He didn't know what to do, how was he to handle this? He had been taken from his home to God knows where.

He hugged himself and tried not to vomit all over the man who had helped him up. His eyes burned with frustration and fear that was only now hitting him, now that the confusion and sleepiness had long since passed. _Otis...Otis help..._

* * *

><p>He's crying. Not good. Gotta keep him presentable for the boss.<p>

"Stop that."

The kid jumped and the tears fell faster. He was panicking. _The more he panics, the harder this job'll be. Gotta shut 'im up._

"I told you to stop that!" he said, his voice louder and echoing through the cement room. The teenage captive squeezed his eyes shut and rubbing at them furiously with his black jacket sleeves. He swallowed his sobs and took deep breaths. Good, he can listen when he's scared. As he should be, though. "You will not cry, you will _not _make a sound. Only speak when spoken to, do you understand?"

A silent nod.

Learning already.

"D'Ablo." D'Ablo turned to the voice, his hard glare now burrying itself into the smaller man who had been manhandling the child before. "When's da boss gonna be 'ere, huh?"

D'Ablo scoffed. "He'll be here soon enough. Now stop talking, you're making my ears bleed."

The broad shouldered man turned back to the boy put in his charge until his boss returned. He had stopped crying, now his red cheeks and eyes the only sign of the distress earlier. What was this child's name?

Ah yes, Vladimir. A beautiful name, but so strange for a child such as this. To rule with greatness: Vladimir. But the meaning of his name did not fit the state the boy was in now. No, not at all.

What Dorian saw in this boy, D'Ablo would never-

Ah, finally. The boss has arrived.

* * *

><p>The strange man, Vlad had heard one of the other men call him "D'Ablo," was yelling at him now. Vladimir couldn't help it, he was too scared. He felt naked in this room of strangers, in this mysterious place. He just wanted to go home...<p>

Suddenly, the double doors burst open and a large man came through. He had two men, both dressed in black. _Those guys...they're the ones from the house! _Vlad thought frantically. His heart began beating hard in his chest. He took a step back, but D'Ablo grabbed his shoulder and thrust him forward. He was shaking, he knew it. The man before him was smiling down at Vlad. He wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite actually, but his _air... _It gave Vlad goosebumps.

Why?

Why had this happened to him?

It was something he would see on TV and never believe it possible to happen to him.

But it had.

And now, here he stood. Trembling before a man who _just kept smiling.__  
><em>

He had finally sliced through the tension filled silence.

"Welcome to my humble home, Vladimir Tod."


	3. Eyes Like the Moon

**Sorry for the delay, and for the length. Hopefully the content will make up for the short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Otis sighed as he stared at the cell phone taunting him from the desk across the room. The hotel room was beautiful, placed on the eighth floor of a wonderful hotel. His dear friend Vikas had insisted he take it, as a reward for having worked so hard. Otis knew the real reason, though. It was to get him away from Nelly. Or rather the memory of Nelly.<p>

It had been a true tragedy on everyone when she died. In all her years of nursing not one of her patients ever complained about her work. But she remained humble, soft, and so very polite. Not only passionate about her job, but also about her life all around. When her passion began to include Otis, he couldn't describe the joy. He had even grown to love his nephew, even if it was a bit rocky at first. What could he do, having not had much contact with Tomas after he had married Melina? He had gotten to know them both and didn't bother looking back.

Then he became a police officer. Things seemed to go amazingly well, his pay was steady as well as Nelly's own money, Vlad was starting high school; things looked bright. Nelly had even accepted his marriage offer. They were to be married in the fall.

But it was a short lived dream.

He had discovered that she had been murdered while leaving the hospital on a late shift. Her body had been discovered by a passing security guard. When the murderer had been revealed, it was a man who was a relative of a man Otis had put away long ago. He had been looking to get revenge, and he had gotten it despite that he had been caught. After her death, Otis had vowed to keep Vladimir safe.

But now, with this vacation that Vladimir insisted he go on _by himself, _he didn't know what to do with his time other than wait for Vlad's call. He stared at the phone, daring it to ring. But it didn't. He contemplated calling, but knew it would make him worry more, and want to go home. Vlad would feel terrible if that happened.

So, to keep his mind off of his cell phone, he began dressing for the night. He could go into the city the following morning, visit an old friend of his that ran a shop with his son not too far away. Then he could call Vladimir, assuming that he hadn't already.

As he lay down in the plush bed, he stared at the red digits on the clock beside him. Midnight.

_Hm...I wonder how Vladimir is doing..._

* * *

><p>Why anyone would want to live in a place like this was beyond poor Vladimir Tod. It was dark, damp, and smelled odd. Not bad, but not good either.<p>

He made his aimless observations as he was led through the damp tunnels of the underground base (he assumed it to be). The lights were an eerie orange, like the ones he would see in the car tunnels. They barely lit his way but luckily, he wasn't the one leading the way. It was the stranger who had welcomed him, and his two bodyguards.

The man had been smiling ever since he had made eye contact with Vlad. It was creepy, to say the least. Sure, he had a better air about him, but he was still the boss of the thugs that had kidnapped him in the first place...

"Vladimir."

Vlad jumped at the use of his name. How did he know his name anyway? He gazed at the regal looking man as he stopped to look down at the teenager. Those eyes...so painfully vibrant and scary. They made Vlad's knees tremble inside his jeans.

"You are distracted. What troubles you?"

Vlad blinked. Obviously this Dorian was good at reading others, very alert about his surroundings. He'd have to keep that in mind. Even if his mind was slowly processing the words, his body acted before his brain did. "Er-"

"You must be exhausted. Come, you may sleep in my quarters."

And before he could recollect his thoughts, he found Dorian leading him with breakneck speed down the hall and into a dark room. It was lined by the moon in the window, giving it an eerie glow. Soon a reddish orange glow lit the room, showing more of the precious possessions and the long bed to Vlad. It was a very well kept room, very clean and smelled nice. Just like its owner, it seemed almost regal.

The bed was pressed smooth with its bloody red blanket, the room darkened with black curtains. Looking around, Vlad could see the source of the warm light. Dorian had lit some long wax candles, filling the room with the smell of fire. He looked at Vlad after waving the little flame on the match away, a smile still playing at his lips. Didn't his face ever get tired?

He approached Vladimir and stared down at the boy. Now that he was closer, Vlad could observe him more carefully. He assumed that he had hung up the coat he had been wearing, revealing the gentlemanly vest, dress shirt, slacks, and satin tie. His auburn red hair slicked back and clean, and his eyes a soft brown with a sharp spark...he was truely a beautiful man. But still, he was a kidnapper. And the very presence of him made Vladimir shake.

The teen looked away and hugged himself in attempt to hide away. He just wanted to go home, away from this place, away from those thugs, the men in black, and..._Dorian_. "Otis..." he whimpered.

* * *

><p>"You tremble when I look at you, young one," Dorian mused. He felt his heart ache when Vlad looked away from him and mumble to himself. He wanted to make the poor boy comfortable, to know how he wanted to make Vlad feel better. He knew his men hadn't done a very good job doing that, and he would apologize for it later, and scold them for doing so. But right now he wanted to show Vlad that he meant no harm to him.<p>

Impulse made his hand reach out and brush at Vlad's pale cheek. The boy flinched and tried stepping away, but the other hand had already begun wrapping around his shoulders. He whimpered lightly as Dorian began wrapping him in a strong hold, stroking at his cheek and pulling his hair behind his ear.

Slowly, Dorian's head descended and he pressed his lips to Vlad's jaw. The boy's skin was so cold and soft. And he smelled absolutely _divine_. No one could appreciate Vladimir's beauty like Dorian could. He had admired him from afar for some time, and now he had finally gotten what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Dorian's lips were cold. They pressed against his jaw, his cheek, his neck. His heart seemed to hold onto his ribs to keep from leaping out of his chest and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes burned. He wanted to fight his way out, but what could he do? He couldn't even handle the bullies in school let alone a grown man. He wasn't like Otis...he wasn't strong like Otis was, he wasn't sly like Henry, or scary like October and Kristoff.<p>

All he could do was cry, like the baby he was. He felt ashamed and weak. His tears burned his cold skin. Henry's voice came to him.

_"What're you doing, Vlad? Lettin' that guy touch ya like he wants? You gonna take that? C'mon, Vlad, I know you can do better than that!"_

_"Yo, Vladdy! Fight back, don't be such a wuss!" _

October? Well, wasn't that a surprise?

_"Vladimir, what happened to everything I taught you?" _

Otis... Out of everyone, he wanted to prove to Otis that he could take care of himself. Even if it was just an imaginary Otis...

Vlad pushed on Dorian's arm, "Stop..." But Dorian kept pushing him. He pushed until Vlad's knees hit the matress and he fell back, Dorian caging him in with his body and sucking at his neck as though savoring the taste. Vlad pressed his hands to Dorian's shoulders and squeezed them, trying with what little strength he had left to push Dorian away.

He bit his bottom lip, feeling just a bit of guilty pleasure from the wet tongue on his neck. He hated the feeling it gave him, though still couldn't find all of his strength. He wondered if perhaps the fight from his home and the abrupt awakening earlier, as well as the fear had taken its toll in strength.

What love Lady Luck felt for him.

* * *

><p>Dorian's hand began massaging Vlad's arms as he brought his knee up, pushing it between Vlad's legs. The teen gasped harshley, his nails digging into Dorian's clothing. He inhaled the sweet scent of Vladimir Tod and exhaled sweetly. The taste, smell, sound, touch...everything he did was wonderful. Mindlessly he felt at the teen's body, groping at his hips, rubbing his thighs, before finally, his hand felt between their bodies. Vlad lurched as Dorian began rubbing and groping him, his legs trying desperately to close and his body squirming. Dorian wanted more, though, and slipped his hand into the boy's pants. He was hard, and Dorian felt the wetness forming. The boy was sensitive, perhaps a virgin?<p>

Thinking of the possibilities should the teen be a virgin, Dorian near drooled ungracefully on the boy's neck. But he quickly burried his nose and mouth into the crook of his neck as he used his free hand to unzip the black jacket and snake his hand under the t-shirt beneath. "Get off..." the boy muttered as he pushed at Dorian. The man stared at him questioningly. Was he not enjoying it? Dorian had always gotten good feedback during things like this with previous partners he'd had, men and women. Never had he heard someone say that to him, was he just not doing it to Vladimir's preference?

"I said get off!" the boy said again, pushing harder. Dorian slipped his hands out of the soft material of his clothes and placed them on either side of Vladimir's head, staring at him. Despite the courage he had heard in his voice, his facial expression betrayed him with the intense look of fear and desperation. Very unbecoming.

Dorian stared into Vladimir's eyes for a long time. Such sharp eyes, grey slipping out into the black of the iris from the circle pupil. It was rare for a single eye to have two colors like this, and the fact that it was greyish added to the exotic nature. Any cases Dorian had heard of two eye colors in a single iris had been green and blue. He much prefered Vladimir's eyes, as they reminded him of the dark side of a beautiful moon.

Finally, realizing he was staring, Dorian closed his eyes and took in a deep inhale, savoring Vladimir's scent before pushing himself up. He pressed his clothes and fixed his tie, clearing his throat to regain his composure. "I apologize, dear Vladimir. I lost my control." He looked at the boy, who stared at him with wide frightened eyes, like that of a frightened fawn. He smiled his warmest smile. He had perfected, practically invented, the art of faking a beautiful smile. "You are permitted to sleep in my quarters without being disturbed." He didn't feel like sleeping, anyway...

Dorian pulled his coat over his shoulders and put a dark hat over his head, turning as he stood in the doorway to take one last look at the teen. "Sweet dreams, Vladimir Tod."

And with his final words, he shut the door.

And Vladimir could've sworn he heard it lock from the outside.


	4. Feel So Alone

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've had the majority of this chapter done for a while now, but couldn't decide on what to do for dear Vladimir's section. I'm still not fond of how short the chapters have been, but I also hate making all of you wait for so long (because I know me, and you'll end up forgetting all about this by the time I update with a chapter that could fill a newspaper). Anyway, rambling. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dorian's footsteps echoed through the long tunnels of his gang's hideout. The orange lights came and went over his body, the steps getting quicker as he rushed to get outside. He couldn't stand being in this prison any longer, he needed some fresh air. D'Ablo was waiting patiently for him at the entryway. How the man could guess where Dorian would be at what time, Dorian would never understand.<p>

As he marched into the street, D'Ablo following suit, Dorian ran a gloved hand through his hair. His old England styled attire made him stick out but luckily the streets were seldom busy this late at night. According to his pocketwatch, it was 1:30 a.m. Hopefully Vladimir had no trouble getting to sleep.

Though if he had, Dorian couldn't blame him.

He felt...dirty, for lack of better words. He regretted trying to take Vladimir so soon, poor child must be completely traumatized. He hadn't wanted it to be this way. The kidnapping was a mistake as well. If he had been a civil human and met Vladimir naturally, things probably wouldn't be so messy. If he let him go, Vladimir would surely disappear forever from his life. But if he kept him in the hideout, the boy would be too scared to approach him. How could he not see the signs? How could he not sense the desperate trembling and crying that were not of apprehension, but of complete and utter terror.

Oh, what to do...

"Boss."

Dorian looked over his shoulder at the man staring back at him.

"The kid?"  
>"How did it go?"<br>"If you don't mind my asking."

Dorian chuckled to himself. "I don't think we made a very good first impression. Child was traumatized, couldn't even get within a few feet of without making him shake. Poor thing, must be horrifying to be here with no one." He could understand the boy's feelings. He had been in Vladimir's shoes, once upon a time. Being in a strange place without a comforting face in the crowd. Such a cruel, cruel world it was.

* * *

><p>Otis groaned in frustration. Vladimir hadn't called him for nearly two days. Otis couldn't hold in his anxiousness anymore, whenever his phone would ring he would pick it up with the most desperate of hopes that it would be Vlad, only to be disappointed. He had come accustomed to not answering the phone unless it was Vlad calling.<p>

Well, if Vlad wasn't going to call him, he would just have to call Vlad!

Dialing the number, Otis soon found himself hanging onto each beep.

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Hi, you've reached Vladimir Tod! Can't come to the phone right now, so just leave a message and I'll get back to you!_

Otis shut it off and tried again.

Still, the same message rang through.

So he tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Then once more.

Still, the same old message echoed in his head as his heart pounded in his ears. Vladimir never let the voicemail answer it that many times. Otis had often times seen him try to ignore an incoming call, and get annoyed enough to answer after a third try. Often times the caller was Henry or October, who were patient enough to call enough times to pester the boy.

Otis stared at his phone screen for a long time. Maybe Vlad had forgotten his phone somewhere, or gone to Henry's and hadn't heard the ringing. Yes, that was it. He simply couldn't hear it and would call Otis back once he saw the missed calls. Everything was fine. Just fine.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand. He quickly looked down, hoping to see _Vladimir Tod _as the incoming call. Instead, he saw _Vikas Krov (1)_. His face fell in disappointment and worry. Reluctantly, he pressed _Accept Call _and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Otis! Oh, thank God I got a hold of you."_

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he stood. Vikas sounded relieved, but out of breath at the same time.

_"We need you back here as soon as possible."_

"What happened? Is Vladimir all right?"

_"He's..."_

After the pause, Otis felt worry and anger smash into one. "What? He's what?"

_"He's...he's missing, Otis. Mahlyenki Dyavol is missing."_

Otis felt his heart drop into his stomach. His world suddenly came crashing down.

* * *

><p>Henry McMillan sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, along with his phone. Vlad hadn't answered any of his texts since the night before. Not that he hadn't ignored texts from him before. But Vlad had promised Henry last night that they'd go out into the town and hang out, maybe go to The Crypt.<p>

It was cloudy, perhaps it would rain. Vlad liked the rain, maybe they could go hang out somewhere despite weather conditions.

He rounded the corner towards Vlad's house and breathed out a puff of steam, the white air disappearing before Henry made a new one. Since Vlad wasn't going to entertain him, he'd do it himself.

But what Henry saw when he approached Vlad's house was the last thing he wanted to see. He froze in his steps and stared at the house for a long while. The surprise wouldn't sink it, it seemed to unreal.

The door was hanging on its hinges, leaving the winter air to enter and leave as it pleased. The house was dark save for the blue light coming from the living room, indicating the TV had been left on.

Henry found control over his body enough to run into the house and turn on the lights. He desperately called out Vlad's name, racing around in hopes of seeing him somewhere. The boy was no where to be found. Henry did the first thing he could think of. His fumbling fingers pulled out his phone and he quickly called 911.

Raking his fingers through his hair, he quickly explained his location and situation to the operator. She promised him a group of policemen would be there within the next few minutes. He hung up and paced the room. Otis had been off for vacation, he remember Vlad telling him. So who could've done this? He couldn't think of anyone that would want to do this to Vlad.

Well, maybe the local bullies, Bill and Tom, but they were harmless and would never do something this stupid. Nothing to get them arrested. Kristoff wasn't the type to put much effort into anything past verbal teasing. A robber, maybe?

He felt helpless.

Who would want to take Vlad away?

More importantly, what were they doing to him?

He shook the thoughts away. The police would handle it. They had to. They _had _to...

* * *

><p>When he heard the lock and retreating steps, Vladimir's body seemed frozen in time. His energy slowly gathered, and when it finally did, he suddenly found himself desperately trying to force the door handle down to release him. What was that noise he heard? The loud, "<em>Please! <em>You can't keep me here! Let me out! _Let me out!"_ rang in his ear. Was it him? Was he the one screaming? The top of his hand had drops of water on them, and his cheeks were wet. Were they from him...? He couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was that he was completely and utterly helpless. And terrified.

He was cold. He was lonely. He was scared...

He wanted to crawl away and hide until Otis came to rescue him. He wondered what happened to Henry. He had promised they would hang out. Was it even the next day? If it was, had Henry even bothered to go to his house? Then what? Maybe Otis already knew...? Was Otis already out looking for him?

Or did nobody know he was gone at all...?

Vladimir felt a pang in his head and heart at that thought.

_Is anyone coming at all...?_

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like some help on the direction I should go with this story. Honestly the adoption was impulse and I didn't think everything through, first. While I have Dorian's AU backstory as well as planned lemons (ohh~), I do not have a core plot to follow. I would greatly appreciate help in this department, my dear readers.<strong>

**(1) - Krov is now Vikas's last name for this AU. I do not remember the meaning of the name however I do believe it is Russian.**


End file.
